


Karl Slutfic

by EmmaBoBemma



Series: Slutfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Karl is the slut of the SMP, and can’t help but let himself get fucked at every opportunity
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Karl Jacobs/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Slutfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183505
Comments: 22
Kudos: 645





	1. Sapnap and Quackity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarf_planet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/gifts), [Ambify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/gifts).



> Special thanks to Creb for proof reading and helping me out with this piece heavily :)
> 
> Thanks to dwarf_planet and Ambify for helping me with ideas!

It started with Sapnap flirting with Karl—then, of course, Quackity got in on it. Dream, being the fucking flirty slut he is, was next, then George. It was all harmless at first: but that’s how these things always start, then they always progress further, until they’re completely out of hand by the end. 

Karl walked down the path of the still blooming SMP and took deep breaths in of the clean air. He looked around and noticed he was the only one on, then decided to take advantage of the lack of chaos and get some quiet time. He sat at the edge of the river and dipped his feet into the cool water and hummed while splashing around. 

Those were really the days that made being the vice-vice president all worth it—so he could come into L’Manberg and enjoy its beauty… even if it was completely encased in obsidian and still in construction. It was still beautiful to him, nonetheless, and he could sit down to enjoy it, no matter what. 

He saw a couple salmon swim by and he dipped his hand into the water to feel the scales of the large fish. 

“Look at you! You’re a true L’Manbergian fish aren’t you? Spawned right here inside the walls, stayed here, and even had a little family here. I’d like that for me, but things are complicated,” Karl started to laugh at the fact he was talking to a salmon that was already several yards away by now.

Karl stood up and stretched with a loud grunt, followed by a yawn. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. Things got dark quickly in L’Manberg due to the giant wall, both metaphorically and literally. 

“Karl? There you are, I’ve been looking for you!” Sapnap runs up to Karl and wraps his arms around Karl’s torso from behind. Karl squeals in response as he awkwardly wraps his arms around the man behind him. 

“Hey~! When did you arrive at L’Manberg, Sappy?” Karl turns himself around and nuzzles the younger man. 

“Want to head back to my place? L’Manberg is such a drag these days…”

“Sure, let’s go!” Karl beams at Sapnap. “Will you carry me?”

≈≈≈≈≈≈

That’s what led them here: Karl, face down in a pillow with Sapnap’s hand hooked in his hair as he was fucked raw. Sapnap was going at a relentless pace into the older man, not holding back even a little with his thrusts inside the other.

“Fuck me Sapnap~! Harder please~!” Karl had a death grip on the pillow he was buried in to try and relieve some of the overwhelming sensations he was receiving and to ground himself. 

“You think if I could possibly go any harder I wouldn’t have by now? Jesus, you’re a greedy whore,” Sapnap spat out. He lifted his leg so it was propped up on the bed next to Karl while his other was heavily planted on the ground. This position allowed Sapnap to leverage himself deeper inside of Karl and hit his prostate dead on as well. 

Karl reached underneath himself and started stroking his own cock after licking his palm like a true “greedy whore,” as Sapnap would put it. 

“Fuck I’m close… fuck me through it? Please?” His voice was fucked out and weak from all of the moaning he’d been doing. He propped himself up on his free hand and looked at the man behind him. 

Sapnap took note of the tears streaming down his cheeks, which he assumed were tears of pleasure since Karl hadn’t protested or safeworded yet. He reached his hand down and cupped Karl’s wet cheek sweetly, a total contrast from his other movements. “Of course I will. Do you want me to cum inside of you?” Sapnap was panting like a dog in the sun in between his words. 

“Please cum inside me… That’d be so fucking hot having your cum sloshing around me all day.” Sapnap nodded at Karl’s slutty words and switched legs. He shooed Karl’s hand away and started stroking the leaking dick himself. 

It didn’t take long for Karl to scream Sapnap’s name as he climaxed. His legs started to quiver from the sheer force of the orgasm laid upon him, as a result, his hole fluttered around Sapnap, which drove the other man to the edge soon after. 

They both collapsed on the bed next to each other and fell into each other’s arms. It was a sweet moment they shared, Karl giggling in the way everyone knew and loved while Sapnap planted kisses all over his neck and chest. 

≈≈≈≈≈≈

Quackity and him were just playing chess, it’s really all it was. Karl was winning, of course, and Quackity wasn’t having it. 

“Come on! Let me win! Please?” Quackity pouted. 

“Why would I do that? You don’t deserve the win,” Karl knocked over Quackity’s queen. “You’d have to be pretty fuckin convincing for me to let you win.”

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Quackity was now underneath the chess table with Karl’s cock all the way down his throat. His hands were up on Karl’s thighs so he could leverage himself downward while still being able to push himself up when he needed to. 

“Oh fuck~ That feels really fucking good, holy shit Alex~!” Karl’s fingers were intertwined in Quackity’s hair. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips up into the tight throat that was enveloping him. 

Quackity looked up at Karl and winked at him, swallowing around the twitching dick to stimulate it more. Karl threw his head back and cried out. 

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna—” And came straight down Quackity’s throat. 

Quackity swallowed what Karl gave him. He stood up and looked down at Karl. His cheeks were pink, he had tears in his eyes, and he was panting.

Quackity started undoing his belt, completely forgetting about why they were doing this in the first place. “It’s my turn, slut. Open your dirty little mouth.”

Karl did as he was told and more. He dropped himself to the ground in front of Quackity and lolled his mouth open for him. His tongue fell out of his mouth and he drooled. Quackity didn’t waste any time with this invitation, immediately pushing his entire length down Karl’s throat. He graciously waited for the other to adjust before he started completely fucking himself into the warm wet cavern that is Karl’s throat. He didn’t stop himself from letting out whorish moans for Karl to hear. 

“Wow you take cock so well, it’s like you were meant to swallow me whole~” Quackity faltered as he talked, his own dirty talk getting him off. He brought his hands to the back of Karl’s head so he could leverage further. 

Karl made some indistinguishable noises in response to Quackity, he couldn’t exactly speak considering...but he still tried, because he’s a little bit of a dumbass. 

Quackity felt himself falling over the edge and decided to chase his orgasm while he can. He pushed Karl into the wall behind them and started ramming into his throat. Karl was making obscene noises with his throat, he couldn’t help himself.

As his head was repeatedly hitting the wall, the back of his throat was being used, and his hair was being pulled. He was barreling towards a second orgasm. The second was dry and overstimulating, but Karl loved it. 

“Did you just fucking cum again? Your whole body is shaking-“ Karl nodded, “Shit, that’s… that’s hot…” Quackity fell over the edge right after, the second orgasm on Karl’s part sending him over the edge. 

After Quackity pulled out, he lifted Karl up into his arms and hugged him. “Are you okay? Was that too much?” He ran his hands up and down the trembling man’s body, leaving chaste kisses all over his neck and cheek. 

“That… that was good. Thank you for checking in though… means the world.”

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Two nights later, he found himself knocking on Dream’s door for advice. It was 7am and the sun was barely making its way over L’Manberg’s walls, which Dream was staying in to keep an eye on everyone. 

“Jesus, Karl, do you know what time it is? What’s up?” Dream yawned as he talked to Karl. He was only in a robe and some loose grey sweatpants. 

“Do you know how to give good oral sex? I was with Quackity the other day and...I’m worried that I disappointed him…” Karl looked down at his feet as he talked, trying to hide the cherry red blush adorning his cheeks. 

“Woah… Come inside…” Dream stepped aside so Karl could sneak past him. “Take a seat anywhere.” Dream closed the door behind Karl then followed him closely.


	2. Dream, George, and ____

Part 2

“Woah… Come inside…” Dream stepped aside so Karl could sneak past him. “Take a seat anywhere.” Dream closed the door behind Karl then followed him closely. 

“So we were just playing chess and one thing led to another and he started throat fucking me when I was sucking him off! Which isn’t a bad thing...I enjoyed it so much I literally came in my pants…” Karl was rambling but he wasn’t even aware, so caught up in his thoughts and feelings he couldn’t think. “...but the more I thought about it the more I realized- he probably did it because I wasn’t doing a good job! And...and…”

Dream was absolutely shell shocked by the amount of information he just received from Karl. He finally stopped Karl by placing a hand on his thigh and looking him dead in the eyes. “I promise you that he enjoyed it, sometimes when getting a blowjob guys can’t help but take control. It’s a curse…” Dream laughed, a quiet and menacing laugh. He brought his index finger to Karl’s chin, using it to pull him close. Their faces were just centimeters apart and Dream’s head was slightly tilted, “...but if you’d like I can test that theory~?”

Karl gulped like a fucking cartoon. “P-Please…?”

~~~~~~~~

Dream found himself underneath Karl with his tongue so deep inside Karl’s ass and his cock so far down his throat he could practically taste his own precum. He had his hands on each of Karl’s ass cheeks to keep him from moving too much, after moments prior when Karl was grinding up against his chest. 

The sounds Karl made on Dream’s cock were pornographic and borderline frightful for anyone walking by. Every lick Dream made, every flick of his tongue made Karl writhe with pleasure. This feeling was new and unfamiliar to him, he’d never experienced anything like it. 

Dream pulled away for just a moment to speak, “You taste amazing Karl, you have perfect hygiene… And, god, your throat feels so good, you’re amazing at this. Don’t ever feel insecure or let anyone tell you otherwise~” Dream’s words were just about cut off by the way Karl chokes. He dived back in like it was a three-course meal and he hadn’t eaten in days. 

Karl lifted off Dream’s cock to speak as well, “Thank you, sir~! Your tongue feels so good inside of me, I want more. I need more~!” He lowered himself back down on Dream and mirrored his motions from before. 

“K-Karl~! Don’t stop, I'm close~!” Dream started thrusting up into Karl’s throat, then even brought a hand to Karl’s own cock and started stroking it for him to move him along. Karl let out a mewl that could be heard across L’Manberg, maybe even to Logstedshire if you were quiet enough, that sent Dream over the edge. 

Karl swallowed the entire load for Dream, wanting to impress and please him. He himself didn’t cum however, he was so focused on pleasing the man underneath him. “Hey Dream? Can I make a request?”

Dream nodded as he was coming down from his post-orgasm high. “Anything baby…” He brought his head upwards to match Karl’s gaze, the angle was awkward since he was till on top of Dream. 

“Can...can I sit on your face…?” Karl rolled off of Dream and looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke. 

Dream feverishly nodded as he lowered himself on the bed so he was laying more flat. “God please, I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Karl couldn't help but giggle at Dream’s words. He sat down on Dream’s chest and allowed himself to be guided upwards. Dream’s tongue immediately buried itself deep inside Karl. Karl, of course, reacted with a loud cry and his fingers tangled in Dream’s hair so tightly that he couldn’t scalped the man. 

“Oh-! That feels...so much better than before. Your tongue is ri~ight on my prostate~” Karl started grinding down on Dream’s face as he spoke. He began to silently wonder how Dream was breathing with his nose buried in his perineum and scrotum, but it felt good and that’s what was clouding his thoughts. 

Dream had his arms hooked around Karl’s thighs so he could hold him down but also allow him to grind on him. He even found himself reaching over and jerking Karl off as he feasted. 

“D-Dream...I’m gonna cum...don’t stop what you’re doing I’m gonna cum~!” By the end of his sentence Karl had painted the wall behind them white with his seed, (and some of Dream’s hair.) He rolled off of Dream in a similar manner as before then curled into his chest. “Jesus...I’m glad I asked. I never would have thought that would have been so...good. In so many ways-!” Karl giggled.

Dream turned to Karl and cupped his cheek, then started smiling down at him. “You make the cutest noises. Come over often, understand?” Karl nodded with dough eyes and a grin. 

≈≈≈≈≈

George and Karl were playing hide and seek with Sapnap, Dream, and Quackity when they ended up in the same hiding spot. It was a cramped 2x2 block storage area that had some clutter already inside. 

Karl had rushed into this hiding spot without checking if anything or anyone was inside...which ended up with up on top of George and George’s legs wrapped around his waist to conserve space. 

“What are you doing?!” George quietly whisper-screamed, “This is my spot!”

“I’m sorry! Sapnap was almost finished counting! He was at three and I hadn’t found a place to hide so I didn’t exactly have time to check!” Karl matched George’s tone, “Next time I’ll be more careful, but for now we have to be quiet.”

They sat there for a couple minutes in their compromising position when Karl’s knees started to get uncomfortable. He started to shift back and forth on his knees to try to ease the slight ache, causing their crotches to rub up against each other. George, in response, wrapped his legs tighter around Karl’s waist to stop him from moving which only resulted in their crotches being pressed into each other even more. Of course Karl moaned at this, he’s a slut he can’t help it. 

“Karl…? What are you…?” George looked up to see Karl’s reddened face and blushed himself, “Oh...are you getting off to this?” George snickered and grinded upwards into Karl. 

Karl groaned and shook his head, “N-No...I’m not…” Despite his stance, he grinded down onto George, who in response started rocking his hips in a more steady motion. 

They started panting and moaning into each other’s ears as they grinded like teenagers in their hiding spot. 

“G-George...I’m gonna cum…” Karl whimpered into George’s ear, “Should we stop?”

“N-No, I’m close too…” They started grinding into each other like they were fucking, their clothes doing nothing to muffle the stimulation they were getting. 

“Dream! Come here! Do you hear that?” Sapnap waved Dream over to listen to the small storage area in his home he never used, which is why he was so confused about there being noises inside. 

Dream strolled over, still salty he was caught first, and bent down to listen. He stood up with a heavy blush and snickered. “Oh my god! Who have you found?”

“You and Quackity, George and Karl are the only ones I haven’t- oh my god! That slut! I just had sex with him like...less than a week ago!” Sapnap laughed out loud and stood up. 

“Wait...you, too? I know him and Quackity had an...oral adventure which led to me and him sixty-nining and him riding my face,” Dream wheezed as he spoke, heavily enjoying the look on Sapnap’s face. 

“What?! Quackity! Come here!” Sapnap had the most amused look on his face as Quackity strolled over. 

“What’s up?” 

Sapnap explained the situation, unable to stop himself from laughing as he spoke, “...and now they’re in their doing who knows what!”

“Lets fuck with them, open up the doors and pull them out.” Quackity snickered.

Dream crossed his arms and scoffed, “Oh come on you don’t think- Sapnap-!”

Sapnap had already pulled the two red faced boys out of the storage container and look down to them, “Karl you fucking slut, sleeping with all of us shamelessly.”

Karl was just about to reach his climax when he was rudely interrupted which meant one of two things would happen- 1.) He would be extremely cranky and start yelling, 2.) He’d be a horny bastard about the situation...one can guess which situation happened. 

George had stood up to explain what had happened but was interrupted when Karl crawled forward in front of Sapnap, “How about you let me prove how much of a slut I really am~?”

“This motherfucker…” Quackity spoke in a low tone and started to palm himself through his pants. He took two short strides to Karl and threaded his fingers through his soft hair. “I can’t believe how much of a fucking whore you are,” Quackity spit on Karl’s face after his sentence. 

“I am, I’m such a whore for you four~” Karl shivered at the saliva that met his cheek, “Let me please all of you.”

“I’m still hard, I never even got to cum,” George pouted like the whiny baby he is. “I get to go first.” He shooed Quackity’s hand away and replaced it with his own. “I’m going to paint that pretty face of yours.” George started stroking himself right over Karl’s lips, mirroring the moans and whimpers he was making in the storage unit, “Ah~ I’m gonna cum…” After a few more strokes he came all over Karl’s face, making sure to leave every drop on his cheeks. 

The other men had taken it upon themselves to start jerking off to the erotic sight before them. Each was groaning in their own unique way and as soon as Karl saw it he was putty. 

“Who’s next? I want more, I’m such a cumslut for you guys.” Karl crawled over and sat in front of the three men. 

“M-Me...oh fuck…” Sapnap put his hand underneath Karl’s chin and shot his seed right on top of George’s. “You look pretty with cum on your face, who’s next?”

Quackity took the initiative to stumble over and take his turn, “Oh yeah~! Like that~!” His landed right onto Karl’s lips. 

When Karl tried to lick it off he was quickly stopped by Dream, “Wait, I want you to lick it all of at once...let me top it all off.” Dream was stroking himself slowly, he was savoring the sight while he could. He came not too long after and it landed on Karl’s right eye, his forehead and his hair. 

“Lick it up. Taste us, cumslut.” Sapnap kneeled behind Karl and snaked his fingers into his hair from the base of his neck to the back off his head then gripped it. 

Karl did as he was told, he couldn’t help but gag slightly, he was only one man but he got the job done. He got as much as he could reach with his tongue then used his fingers to reach the rest. 

“What do you say?” Sapnap spoke into Karl’s ear. “We were so gracious and you and haven’t even thanked us yet.”

“Thank you, sirs. May I cum now?” Karl leaned back into Sapnap’s chest and whined at him. 

“No. You were a naughty slut,” Dream leaned forward and hooked his pointer under Karl’s chin. “You don’t cum until we say you can.”

“But I-...yes, sir.” Karl bowed his head, this was his life now and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
